


So Far Away

by BwayMaura



Series: Take Good Care Of My Baby [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: (it’s quick don’t worry), Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, baby fluff!, it’s lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwayMaura/pseuds/BwayMaura
Summary: Years after a trip to hell and back, another fear begins to claw at Eurydice. But this time, it wasn’t an all powerful god. It was inside of herself (both figuratively and literally)





	So Far Away

Eurydice was known for being a feral young girl. Always running from danger, never staying in one place for too long. Even after her and Orpheus’s trip to the Underworld and being married for a few years, that’s always how she viewed herself. And how she thought everyone was going to look at her for the rest of her life.

This might put a dent in those plans.

Late September was different this year than it always had been. Persephone and Hades had been doing better with their relationship, leaving the earth warmer even after she left for her husband’s home. It was also different as it had been 5 days since Eurydice’s period should have started.

She was currently leaned over the toilet, throwing her guts up when she thought about how late she was. Then the realization hit.

She was pregnant.

Eurydice had never planned on children. She remembers her parents that kept having child after child after child, never realizing the hungry mouths that would have to be fed. After years of watching and being malnourished, she booked it when she was 11 and had been on her own since. At least till Orpheus...and now she wouldn’t be alone for nine months.

_ Knock, knock, knock _

“Darling, are you okay? I have to leave for work soon but if you need me to stay…” Her husband whispered through the wood, loud enough for her to hear.

He couldn’t know yet. Not right now.

“No, no, no, I’m fine! Go to work, I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” She called back to him.

“Are you sure? Mr. Hermes wouldn’t mind me staying home if you’re sick.” He kept his voice low, as if he wanted to keep a secret out of the real world and just between him and his girl.

“Just go, I’m gonna sleep for a little bit. It’s probably just a stomach bug.”

The boy outside the door sighed before responding, “Alright, I love you.”

Eurydice smiled to herself, “Love you too.”

Once she heard the door shut, she stood herself up and walked out to their bedroom to sit down on the bed.

“What are when going to do.” She whispered down to her stomach with her fingers dancing across it, as if her palm would burn it was on her stomach for more than a second.

As Eurydice looked up at the ceiling, her mind flashed to Persephone and her children. Melinoe and Zagreus are both beloved by their mother though she never talked about them unless she was extremely drunk and nearly passed out on the bar. 

Last summer, as Orpheus was cleaning up the bar and it was only the three of them in the building, she was nagging and told them they need to “have themselves a kid so that G-ma ‘Sephone can babysit”. 

And suddenly the story of being tricked by another god and having her daughter not be her husband’s, her and Hades second child, this time a son, being stolen by the same god. You could tell it hurt. It was one of the only times she’s ever seen the woman, who turned into a motherly figure for the both of them, cry.

Eurydice felt a lurch in her stomach and recognized the feeling. New mothers always said to look out for what they called the “quickening”. She never thought she would feel it herself.

In all honesty, this young girl was terrified. She wanted to cry, scream, laugh, and, vomit all at the same time. But most of all, she wanted to run away. Miles and miles away. This situation spoke danger to her and her gut said to take flight but her heart wanted to stay.

Hours went by with Eurydice’s head going back and forth between baby names and how long it would take to get to the other side of the country. But every time she thought of running, she thought of her husband.

Her loving Orpheus, who has and would still go to hell and back for her. How much he would love his child, how his eyes would widen at their baby’s face, how he would sing to her stomach.

Then it hit her. She could do this but more importantly, she  _ wanted  _ to. She wanted to watch the little one grow up with her husband by her side. 

Almost as if it was planned, She heard the door open and Orpheus called out.

“Hello? Are you awake, Songbird?” 

“I’m in the bedroom!” She called back, pulling up her knees to her chin and grinned like a little girl, something she did not do often. But, screw it, she was excited.

The door to their room creaked open, revealing her husband, clearly worn for work but not as tired as usual. With the fall coming on, the number of patrons at the bar slowed down significantly which meant he was sent home early most of the time, just like he was today.

He nearly collapsed on the bed, worming his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck.

“Are you feeling better? I was really worried about you, y’know.” He asked, tracing patterns on his wife’s arm.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m feeling a lot better.”She chuckled slightly,” I actually realized it wasn’t a stomach bug.”

Orpheus perked up, confused. “Was it an allergy? Or was it something you ate?”

Eurydice shook her head and smiled slightly.

“No but um…I found out I’m late.” 

Still confused, her husband’s brow furrowed. She sighed good naturedly and grabbed his hand to place across her stomach.

“I’m pregnant, dumbass.” She grinned.

Orpheus’s eyes widened until she thought they would pop out of his head. They kept flashing between her stomach and her eyes.

“A-are you serious?” He stuttered, sitting up to brush the hair out of Eurydice’s face and his other hand reaching out to hold his wife’s.

She nodded and looked down at her hands in Orpheus’s calloused ones. 

Orpheus tackled her into a hug, making her squeal and squirm, something that she would only ever do with him.

“This is amazing! Oh, I can’t wait to tell Hermes and ‘Sephone when she comes back, oh all of her nagging paid off and-“

Eurydice cut off his ramblings with a long passionate kiss. 

“I love you so much.” She whispered, “I’m so glad we’re doing this together.”

Orpheus smiled gently, kissing the top of her head, “I love you too. Thank you so much for giving me this. Now, what do we say we go take a walk together before it gets too dark?”

“I think I’ll take you up on that pretty boy.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour and a half on a car ride while watching high school musical. but anyway. this us a new series that i'm starting and i hope you like it!


End file.
